Entre sueños y lágrimas
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: [Drabble 1] Y entonces la lluvia desapareció de su vida, y finalmente fue aceptada tal y como era por su querida familia. Finalmente sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. [Fic para la actividad de Ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.

 **Pareja:** Menciones Gray/Juvia —obviously XD—.

 **Summary:** [Drabble 1] Y entonces la lluvia desapareció de su vida, y finalmente fue aceptada tal y como era por su querida familia. Finalmente sus _sueños_ se habían hecho realidad. [Fic para la actividad de Ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island]

 **Advertencia:** Creo que esta vez no hay ninguna XD

 **Notas de la autora:** Finalmente terminé con el primer drabble de Juvia, espero que no haya problema con que me pasara un poco de las 500 palabras XD Realmente me gustaron los sorteos de Random-sama, y espero que a ustedes les guste este drabble :3

* * *

 **Entre sueños y lágrimas**

 **Le gusta:** _Soñar_

* * *

Lo había hecho desde que era pequeña, durante las noches en vela mientras cocía un sinfín de muñecos blancos, deseando que alejaran la lluvia que cada día la acosaba —durante sus peores momentos, como una fiel compañera que nunca se alejaría de su lado, por más que lo deseara—. Soñando por las noches con que aquellas suplicas silenciosas fueran escuchadas, y la lluvia —y el rechazo que recibía cada día por aquella _maldición_ , y el llanto incontrolable que la aquejaba cada vez que escuchaba alguno de _esos_ comentarios— se alejara de su vida para no volver jamás.

Soñaba con poder ser aceptada por sus iguales, con sentir la calidez de una amable sonrisa, con poder apreciar la belleza de un cielo despejado que se negaba a recibirla, con la suavidad de los rayos del sol acariciando sus pálidas mejillas.

Sin embargo parecía que sus ruegos jamás serían escuchados, y vivió mucho tiempo en ese constante rechazo por parte de otros, solamente pudiendo soñar con que las cosas mejorarían algún día. Y entonces conoció a José Porla y creyó que finalmente había encontrado aquello que desde niña había deseado, finalmente alguien apreciaba la lluvia que siempre la rodeaba, considerándola una habilidad en lugar de una maldición. Pero se equivocó, pues José solamente la quería en su gremio por su fuerza, nunca le importó ella, sino su magia.

Y aunque ya no estaba sola —tenía muchos compañeros a su lado, e incluso se había hecho buena amiga del Dragon Slayer del gremio—, no podía dejar de preguntarse si era eso lo que siempre había deseado, no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba —por más que tratara de ocultar sus inseguridades tras una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia—. Y soñaba con encontrar aquello, aun cuando ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba —tal vez tendría algo que ver con su anhelado cielo despejado, el que seguía sin tener la dicha de poder contemplar—.

Le gustaba hacerlo (soñar) porque así podía perderse en sus fantasías y en sus anhelos secretos, sin temer ser juzgada o volver a ser abandonada. Así podía mantener las esperanzas de que todo iría bien, de que algún día podría encontrar aquello que le faltaba.

 _Y lo encontró._

Cuando lo conoció a _él_ y pudo sentir su corazón latir con una fuerza que desconocía, y que la hacía sentirse en las nubes. Cuando gracias a él pudo ver finalmente el cielo despejado y sentir la calidez del sol contra su piel. Cuando debido a él tomó la decisión de unirse a aquel gremio que antes había atacado, sin esperar que con el tiempo pudiera sentirse tan encariñada con aquellas personas que la habían aceptado a pesar de lo que había hecho. Y comenzó a sentirse parte de aquella gran _familia_ que era Fairy Tail, a poder decir con orgullo que era una maga de ese gran gremio.

Y entonces la lluvia desapareció de su vida, y finalmente fue aceptada tal y como era por su querida familia.

Finalmente sus _sueños_ se habían hecho realidad.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 509 palabras.

* * *

 **No se olviden de dejar un lindo review si lo desean. Intentaré terminar pronto el próximo drabble. Saludos.**


End file.
